Chance
by Mooshu-Yogo-LittleBaku
Summary: Someone's getting abused and Malik's getting loved R


Disclaimer: I do not own the show, so there you stubborn old fools.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
SOMEONES POV  
  
I sit here, thinking that I'll never be alive when I get through this. How could I ever thought I could talk back to him? Yea right. I wish. And my face is bruised up. I know that Yugi and his friends are sure to question my injuries. Heh. SO let them. See if I care! I am ALMIGHTY! I can get through this! No...I can't. Ouch. He's hit me again. I should have known. Even though he is like my brother, I am not allowed to talk back to him. I am a slave. His slave. I do whatever he says. He's just confused, I guessed. But how wrong I am. He's stopped. "You can lay there and rot for all I care, you useless brother!" he laughs and leaves the room. I thought he would be better now. Why are you doing this, Master? Why...?  
  
1 hr later..................................  
  
"Oh my Ra, Odion!" Ishizu ran to me, hoping I was ok. "What in Ra's name happened to you?" I shook my head. Ishizu gave me a strange look.  
  
"Marik..."She guessed right. It was her dear brother who had done this to me. I thought that with Y. Marik gone, he'd be better, but I was wrong. I told her Marik had left somewhere. I had heard him leave earlier. She nodded yes and guided me in my room. I cannot forgive him. But why is he so sore?  
  
MARIK'S POV  
  
Why am I acting like this? Why have I hurt Odion? And I ENJOYED it? Y. Marik's habit must be rubbing off on me. Ishizu...she'll beat me to death when I return. So, I won't and I can't. It's not possible to. Was Thoth like this to Osiris? No, he wasn't. He KILLED Osiris. Oh Ra...how could I have been such an idiot?! Wait. Who is that?? It's Tea! What the hell is she doing out? Looks like she's having trouble. Good for her. She's noticed me! Damn-it!  
  
"Good evening, Marik." She says softly, putting a garbage bag down. "What are you up to tonight?" She's in....her PJ's. Holy.....crap...those......are......short.....shorts.....  
  
"I'm.....just taking a walk." I say, shaking off such naughty thoughts.  
  
"Oh. I see. Well, I do hope that you enjoy it. It is a nice night, is it not?" she asks, looking up to the sky, indicating what she means.  
  
"Oh yes. Beautiful. Isn't it late for you to be outside?" I blurt out.  
  
"Yes. But I forgot to put this out." She swept her hand over towards the bag. I'm to regret saying this.... "You want some help?" she blinked then smiled. Damn her and that smile!  
  
"Yea, if you could." I lifted it up as she removed the empty garbage can. Does she clean this thing?! It smells like Mr. Clean! I dropped the bag in as she closed the lid. "Thanks Marik." She said. She went back towards her porch, until she stopped. "Um, if you don't mind....could I come with you on your walk. I tried going to sleep, but I've been up since 10 and haven't been able to sleep. I've been cleaning everything in sight since then." She said rather quickly. Oh, holy Ra! "Sure. Just get a, uh, jacket on?" I asked. She blinked, then left and came back out with slippers and her jacket...  
  
On Duelist Street.............  
  
Ok, Tea is making me way too uncomfortable. Sure, sure, I don't mind her being BY me, but brushing against me?! I DON'T THINK SO!!  
  
"So Marik, how have you been lately?" she asked in -believe it or not- seductive tone. Everyone's staring at us, not that it bothers me.  
  
"Fine, and you?" I say.  
  
"Very nice, except, you see, I have this problem." Oh boy. "You see, there's this guy I really, really like, but he doesn't seem to notice me. My friends still don't like him even though he is a really sweet guy. I want to tell him how I feel, but I'm afraid that he'll reject me." If it's me, Ra, I promise to never kill again.  
  
"W-who is the guy?" I ask, my heart pounding in my heart. Everything fits me.  
  
"Y. Bakura." She says flatly. HOLY MOTHER FUCKER!!!  
  
"Y. B-B~"  
  
"I'm kidding, Marik." She giggles.  
  
"That is not funny. But, ok.  
  
"Then who is it?" I ask her. She turns to me, her blue eyes gleaming.  
  
"Who do...you think it is?"  
  
"*gulp* I dunno." She's leaning in to me, she breasts are colliding with my chest. I think I'm about to faint.  
  
"Why...you, Marik." She says in that tone that gets me going. Oh my fucking Ra.......  
  
"I've always tried to get your attention. Always." She said  
  
"Is that why you're wearing those rather, uh, revealing shorts?"  
  
"*grin*yes. I was hoping you'd come by SOME night, seeing my in these. Now you tell me, do you like me?" she has that hopeful look on her face. Oh, what the hell? Why not have Miss Friendship as my gf? "Yes Tea, I have to say I like you a lot." She grins and our lips meet. I'm never going to be a bad devil again, Ra. Not with her.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~ IS: (-_-) Sucked, I know. Anyways, this is actually Spirit of the Rod. I activated another account, because, well, I KEEP GETTING REPORTED!! Anyways, bye! 


End file.
